Low
by TheFabulosKilljoys
Summary: One shot Song fic. Rated M for Safety. Jori Style.


**A/N: Trying something new with this one. Dont like it, dont read it. The song is "Low" by the Foo Fighters.**

* * *

_**Low.**_

* * *

I close the door to my car as I step out onto the damp concrete of the driveway. The position of the moon above tells me its around 7pm. A quick glance at my new PearPhone XT-L confirms that. It hasn't rained for a good 4 hours, but its still evident around the house. The grass is wet and soggy, and the ground is slippery. My feel make trudging noises below me, as I walk up the stepping, hill-like driveway. I pass a few cars parked near the house, and the water streaks running down the side windows proves my point of rain.

I reach the front door and the porch light comes on. I reach out for the doorbell, and a charming ding echoes through the walls, followed by the sounds of movement. I feel water, and look up expecting to see water dripping on me from the veranda roof above but, alas, theres no roof above me and Its starting to rain again.

The door is pulled away from me as I see her standing there. "Your late." Says the girl with the jet black hair. Shes got her arms folded, with a look of annoyance on her face. "Sorry, I thought Id wait out here a while, you know, enjoying the rain." I hiss back, not happy that she took so long to answer the door.

"Just come inside before you freeze to Death," she sighs to herself as she makes her way back into the house, feet sliding along the carpet. I take off my boots in the alcove, learning from past experiences that shoes are not allowed in the west household. I follow her up the stairs, towards her, the soft carpet a welcoming and all to familiar feeling on my bare feet.

"Wheres your parents," I call to her from behind as we pass by their room, making our way through the hallways. Not stopping, she replies, "Out of town, Marketing ventures." We pass by the nursery before I speak again "What about Adam?" She stops for a moment, before regaining momentum and continuing forward before saying "At Grandma's for the weekend."

She unlocks the door that says '101' on it with the key that she keeps around her neck. As i walk in I take in the all to familiar mixed scents of coffee and vanilla. Shes got the lights turned down low, and her PearTV is playing the highlight reel from the PMA's, but with her Phone playing music over it. Shes settled on the edge of her bed, her laptop resting on her knees, furiously typing away at the keyboard. Im kind of standing in the middle of the room, like it always starts.

She closes the lid and puts it on her desk. Walking over to me, shes got that all-too familiar look on her face that sends tingles through my spine. "Now thats not a pretty face," she teases as she pulls me towards her. "Im just cold," I say, as i wrap my arms around her neck. "Well, let me fix that." She finishes, as we lean in to each other

They start out as they always do, harsh, bitter stabs between our lips. We always put it down to all our old, built up anger and frustration towards each other. After a few minutes, they deepen into passionate kisses, our lips massaging and intertwining with each other. I lick her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth, and I'm met with a smile being pressed into my mine before I find myself in a tongue war to the death, which Im gonna lose anyway. I always put up a fight, but its a quick win for her, and she begins yet another venture with her tongue, reaching around and feeling for the treasure that she never seems to find. I just relax and enjoy the feeling.

We quickly find that its escalated into a heated make out session, and were moving to find a space on the wall for support. I find myself with a sharp pain in my back, followed by many muffled 'sorry's from the goth. Its an easy forgiven from me, and were back to where we were. I feel the baseline of the music blaring through the speakers and running through my body, sending vibrations through my nerves. We must of bumped the dock when we hit the table, because the song has changed and the music is much, much louder now.

She pulls away and begins trailing along my jawline, running soft, warm kisses down my neck and begins to work her magic. I cant help but feel so good when she does that, so I just let go and let her have me. She smiles into the crook of my neck, leaning back for a few seconds to admire her handiwork, before leaning back in on my already swollen lips. We continue to devour each other, and Im having a great time running my fingers through her raven locks before she pulls us down onto her bed. She throws me down, and I'm left staring at her. Im about to say something, before she puts her fingers to my lips and gives a slight nod. I obey, and I can't help it at all. She begins to take off her shirt and I know where this is going. After throwing her shirt on the ground, she begins to work on her skirt, and I go at my jeans. After a few seconds of struggling, were lying on top of each other, half naked, and resuming our make out session.

I feel a slight breeze, and I look down to see that my bras gone. "How do you do that?" I muffle under her lips. She smiles, and brings a hand down to massage my newly revealed breasts. I give a sharp breath and she chuckles before coming up to my ear and whispering, "Im Jade West." This makes me shudder, and she seems pretty happy about it too. I cant help but let out subtle moans under my breath, and she takes note of this, and brings her mouth back down to my jawline, this time, trailing down my chest before reaching her targets.

She takes one of them in her mouth and the other one in her hand. I moan, my sounds barely audible over the music thats echoing off the walls. She tugs lightly with her teeth, and it provokes a sharp inhale that i know that she picked up on. Because she picks up on everything I do.

She makes her way down to my stomach, leaving butterfly kisses on the outside and creating butterflies on the inside. I feel my breathing pick up as she reaches my thighs, lightly kissing my insides, her hands still busy atop. She tugs at the band of my panties with her teeth, which drives me crazy.

She brings her hands down and begins to lightly stroke her target. She looks up at ms with pleading eyes. As if she needs to ask. I bite into my lip furiously as I nod my head. This is all she needs to begin. As soon as shes in contact my breath hitches in my throat and I let out a low moan. She hears this and chuckles, the vibrations creating amazing feelings. I arch my back and continue more inaudible moans.

She feels so good. Shes never rough. Shes always gentle and takes her time. She takes her time and savours the moment when Im begging her to continue and I'm hanging off her every movement.

It doesn't take long for me to start yelling her name as I near. It doesn't take long for me to climax, the way she does it. Waves of ecstasy flow through me, as she comes up and begins to passionately kiss me. Shes slow and gentle, allowing me to have my comedown before we start again. I can taste it on her lips.

Now its her turn to feel the same way. I suck at her neck the way she likes it, leaving little marks along her skin. She lets out a few moans while running her fingers through her hair. Her bra comes off, and shes moaning louder now. Her panties soon follow, and shes looking down on me, with that pleading look in her eyes.

Im used to the taste by now, the only thing driving me is the way shes yelling my name. Luckily the music is so loud otherwise who knows who would of heard us. She climaxes with a huge arch of her back and a giant shudder. I crawl back up her, leaving kisses along her body as I reach her mouth. Shes smiling the whole time.

We lay there in each others arms for a long time, kissing and cuddling and all that mushy stuff that people do. It doesn't take long until were falling asleep together.

Morning comes quickly and I force myself out of the bed and get dressed. Before leaving I turn around and give a kiss to the still sleeping goth. Walking down the stairs I notice the house is still empty. Putting my shoes on I do the walk of shame back to my car, the ground still wet beneath my feet. The car turns on and throws music at me through the speakers, a little to loud for my liking. I turn it down and drive down the road, turning back one more time to see the house.

I stop off at Jet Brew and get a coffee. Sitting down at one of the booths My phone goes off in my pocket. I pull it out to read the message.

_See You Tonight ;)_ - Jade


End file.
